Bo' Rai Cho
'Outworld needed a protector, a task for which Bo’ Rai Cho had more than proven himself worthy.'' '' -- Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Ending Bo' Rai Cho is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Bo' Rai Cho Bo' Rai Cho is an obese, somewhat drunken master of martial arts. He enjoys drinking alcoholic beverages and is famous for his "Puke Puddle" move. His name originates from the Spanish word for drunk or drunken, borracho, due to his excessive drinking. His primary fighting style is the Drunken Fist, in which it was stated that he was the one who invented this style of martial arts. Though he's an important part of the series, he did not appear in any game until Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Storyline Bo' Rai Cho taught several great warriors, including Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Shujinko. Though he teaches the warriors of Earthrealm, he's originally from Outworld and never participated in a Mortal Kombat tournament, but instead he uses his fighting prowess to train Earth warriors. He rose when the Deadly Alliance was formed. When his student Liu Kang was murdered by the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, he began teaching Liu Kang's old friend, Kung Lao, so that he could slay Shang Tsung, while other Earth warriors prepared for an attack against the Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho spied on Shang Tsung's palace and rescued Li Mei, another fellow native of Outworld. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, he regrouped with other Earthrealm warriors led by the Thunder God Raiden and retreated. In Bo' Rai Cho's Armageddon ending, after defeating Blaze he is transported to meet the Elder Gods, who appoint him protector god of Outworld. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Despite his obese and drunken appearance, Bo' Rai Cho is an extremely skilled kombatant. He very often uses his drunken state to his advantage in battle, especially in some of his special moves. As previously stated, he is also the one who trained some of Earthrealm's greatest fighters, such as Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Shujinko. Signature Moves * Puke Puddle: Bo' Rai Cho pukes on the ground, if his opponent stepped on the puddle, he/she would slide and allows a free hit or combo for Bo' Rai Cho. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Monkey Flips: Bo' Rai Cho perform a series of front flips against his opponent. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Belly Bash: Bo' Rai Cho dashes toward the opponent and hits him/her with his own belly. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Earthquake: Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities * Belly Flop Smash: Bo' Rai Cho backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, crushing him/her. (MK:DA) * Flaming Fart: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out a torch and lights it on fire. He then turns around and farts into the torch, engulfing his opponent in green colored flames. (MK:D) * Fire Breath: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out the torch and lights it on fire. He then takes a swig of his beer and blows into the torch, lighting the opponent on fire. (MK:D) Other finishers * Hara-Kiri: Bo' Rai Cho somehow inflates himself until he explodes. (MK:D) Trivia * A character in Mortal Kombat Conquest named Master Cho was rumored to be a prototype of Bo' Rai Cho. * Though most inhabitants of Outworld are evil, Bo' Rai Cho is one of the few people from Outworld who are not technically evil, along with Li Mei. * In Motor Kombat, Bo' Rai Cho apparently owns a very large brewery. * As unlocked in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho is the marketing icon for a fake drink called Peptic Thunder which causes involuntary vomiting upon consumption. It bears a resemblance to the medication drug, Pepto-Bismol due to its distinctive pink color. * In Spanish, the word "borracho" means "drunk." The name Bo' Rai Cho may be a play on words considering the character's nature. * Bo' Rai Cho is seen in the Armageddon opening scene. He was seen being stabbed by one of the knives Kano threw. Then he used his Puke Puddle move to make Kano and Kobra slip and tumble down the pyrimid before he was sent flying by Sheeva. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Fictional sumo wrestlers Category:Fictional wushu practitioners Category:Fictional alcoholics Category:2002 introductions Category:Fictional characters from Chicago